


The Nazi, The Rebel, and True Love

by ReyloPrincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Foreplay, Loss of Virginity, Nazi General Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Rebel Rey, Rough Sex, Secrets, Sex, World War II, french words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloPrincess/pseuds/ReyloPrincess
Summary: Rey, a newly-wed french girl, lives in France, during the eve of the German invasion in 1939. After her husband, Finn, is sent to war, the Nazis invade her village and her house is commandeered and is partly repurposed as living quarters for the German General Ren. As Rey and Ren spend more time in each others company, Rey and Ren feel an irresistible pull to one another; one that defies war, nationality, allegiances, and even reason. Ren and Rey face the difficulties of loving their enemy.  Finding love is easy, but keeping it hidden is not.(Warning: This story contains explicit sexuality and mild violence)(This story was previously known as " A War Divided Them- Yet brought them Together: A Reylo Story")





	1. The Invasion

Cover Photo (HEY, CAN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO POST MY COVER PHOTO FOR THIS STORY, BUT PLEASE CLICK ON THE LINK AND CHECK IT OUT; IT'S REALLY AWESOME)

Authors Notes: First of all, thank you for reading this! This is my first piece of writing on a fanfiction website, so I hope it turns out well. Secondly, I tried to put in a few French colloquialisms, phrases, and terms of endearment to make sure the story had an accurate french flair. By the way, "Ma chere" means my darling in french- I use it a lot in this story. I have added translations in parenthesis for all of the important french phrases, though I do write a majority of the dialogue in english, even though the characters should be speaking french. This is a slow burning romance, and I didn't feel as though I would be doing the story any justice to rush it as it didn't feel very natural for two enemies to fall into bed together immediately. Please stay with this story, I promise there will be some SMUT, but as all writers say, the longer you wait for something, the more you will appreciate it! I will try to update with a few chapters every weekend. Thanks! Feel free to leave comments for any suggestions on how it should end!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rey sat in the garden. The scent of jasmine filling her nose. Her hair was tied back in a thin light blue ribbon. She felt the wind stir up the loose pieces of her hair, twirling them around her face. She felt the envelope's smooth surface. All the bumps and odd creases. Finn held this letter. It was his last letter to her before he was captured just north of Paris with his troop nearly a month ago, yet she was still too afraid to open it. Slowly, she pealed the envelope apart and took out the inner letter. His handwriting was shaky- he was scared when he wrote this.

Ma chere Rey,

I am afraid I don't have much time. The germans should be here within moments. There is nothing to be done. I pray you will be safe, ma chere, and that the germans will not reach you. I have heard rumors of the German troop 491 being particularly brutal. They will descend upon us in moments. I heard rumors that their leader, Ren, massacred all of the french soldiers even after they surrendered- Il est un animal and I can only hope to escape their fate! As I seal this letter, I can hear guns firing. I hope this letter can reach you. My last request to you, is that you check in on Rose and see her well taken care of though this difficult time.

-Finn

Rey's breath caught in her throat. She could feel his fear radiate through the paper and into her heart. She recognized the name he mentioned- Ren. He was the leader of the German troop that was rumor had was arriving within a fortnight to manage the occupation of Dax as well as to control the influx of french civilians attempting to escape to free France. She went cold. Rey and Finn were married the morning that he was deployed, yet it was never quite love. Rey always found it strange, that Finn's mother would be so eager to have Finn marry someone from so low on the social ladder and especially after Finn and Rey had met only one time previous to their wedding day. Yet, Rey still cared for him. If something happened to him...No... Rey couldn't let herself go down that path. Rey pushed Finn to the side of her mind, eager to focus on the much more problematic issues at hand - Ren.


	2. L'Incendie du Drapeau

Authors Notes: First of all, thank you for reading this! This is my first piece of writing on a fanfiction website, so I hope it turns out well. I apologize for the lack of SMUT in the first two chapters, but in the following two things will start to heat up! I will try to update with a few chapters every weekend. Thanks! Feel free to leave comments for any suggestions on how it should end!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crunching of the gravel echoed throughout the silent town square. The onlookers stood equal parts shocked and horrified as the german soldiers marched row by row into their town. They watched silently as their french flag was removed from the city hall and replaced by the nazi flag. The Germans burned the french flags, almost all watching with twisted enjoyment at the look of despair on the french faces around them. All but one. Ren stood there. Twisting his handkerchief in his hand. His handkerchief soon became as twisted as his emotions. He felt conflicted. He had killed for this moment. He had shed blood, sweat, and tears to reach the impressive status of general in his only 25 years of age. He had cut down hundreds of French men for this moment. Yet, he felt something wrong about it. It was different to slaughter armed french men, but to their make women and children watch the country that their husbands, fathers, brothers died for, burn to the ground was another. Ren saw nothing to gain by breaking the women and children. Ren knew they would already be plenty broken by the end german occupation. Ren glanced around, seeing the looks of devastation around him. His eyes latched onto a brunette girl, slightly younger than himself with her dark hair tied back in a thin ribbon, pieces of her hair whipping around her face in the wind, while supporting an older woman who seemed weak at the knees from seeing her flag burn. She was petit, yet strong. Ren focused in on the girl. Hunting for any trace of emotion in her face, stance, and eyes. However, the girl seemed unaffected in the ways the others were. No tears were brimming her eyes. He could sense her anger and rage, yet it was well mastered, contained almost. Something he envied as he always lashed out at everyone and anyone around him when his mood swung. Reflexively, the girl looked at him, locking eyes with him in return. She was beautiful. In a strong, delicate, but resilient kind of way. She was equal parts someone who would defend but would also needed to be defended. Covered, yet not smothered. Protected, yet not overly sheltered. Ren broke eye contact, looking at his fellow soldiers. Already, some of them were starting to notice some of the pretty young women surrounding the square. Many already had their eyes locked on the pretty brunette. Ren twisted his handkerchief even more tightly.

 

Rey felt the heat of his gaze upon her. She tried not to make eye contact, but curiosity got the best of her. Quickly her eyes darted towards his; her breath hitched in her throat. Staring intensely at her was a young german soldier. His dark hair was slicked back under his cap. His face was cleanly shaven. His posture was straight. His uniform had more badges than the others, and was a slightly different color; a more regal color. On his right breast pocket, was a name embroidered. But Rey was too far to make out what it said. She turned her attention to his eyes. His eyes were haunting. Rey tried to decode them and for the split second before the soldier looked away, she imagined that she saw guilt, unhappiness, and curiosity dance upon his eyes. His cheeks turned pink as he desperately glanced away, embarrassed to have been caught staring. Rey looked around at the other soldiers, suddenly realizing that a good lot of them had been intently starting at her as well. She felt small under their gazes. Under the other man's, she felt like a puzzle piece that he couldn't quite figure out. Yet, under the other soldier's glances, she felt like a present they were attempting to unwrap with their eyes. She noticed the soldiers staring at the other young girls in the village square. Rose, Sabine, Colette, Françoise. Rey's stomach turned sour; the disgust that she had already felt for these men doubled at their evident intentions. 

 

The mayor, a man named Monsieur Brousseau, started handing out informant letters about which german soldier each french household would be lodging. Rey already knew she would be staying with someone high up in the German army. Finn's mother, one of the wealthiest in the town, with by far the nicest house, was expected to house the highest up soldier there. And since Rey lived with Finn's mother, it was her fate too. Finn's mother received the letter and handed it to Rey to read as she felt too weak to see her her fate. Rey's hands shook as she opened the letter. She skimmed until she saw the words "Le commandant kylo ren sera logé chez vous". Commander Kylo Ren will be housed with you.


	3. La Maison et Le Baiser

Authors Notes: Thank you for reading this! You are champs! Things start heating up towards the end of this chapter and into the next, but the full on SMUT is yet to come. Feel free to leave questions or comments in the comment section, and I will be sure to answer them. All suggestions for endings are welcome!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rey stood on her front porch, watching General Ren's trunks being carried into her house and up the stairs, though she had yet to meet the man. There were dozens of large cases, all under lock and key. Maybe if she could just open one up when he leaves the house in the following days... maybe they might have more information about Finn's condition. She put her hand above her eyes, attempting to better see if the General had arrived yet. All she saw was german soldiers, mingling and shouting in German while drinking the liquor they confiscated from the villagers in the previous days. Rey's mind wandered. All she had heard about General Ren from the other villagers is that he had dark hair and dark eyes and was unnervingly quiet and conserved. He had barely been seen by most villagers, and rather instead of choosing to move into his assigned house immediately, like most of the soldiers, he waited almost a week after his arrival. Rey was drawn back to reality by the last of the trunks being loudly dragged up the stairs. Where was the general? Why did he draw out his arrival? When the germans first arrived, Rey had nerves of steel; she was ready to pounce, ready to pour poison in his wine at first chance, but the longer he drew this out, the more she was afraid of losing her nerve. To be precise, more afraid that she would be intimidated and scared of him when they finally met. Rey had spent the last week imagining the horrible things she would do to him when she finally met him. She thought about how she would put on a low cut dress, red lipstick, and she would flirt as she poured a fatal dose of poison into his nightly wine. Perhaps she would put deadly mushrooms into his breakfast omelet. Or rather, burn the house down while he slept. Her body shook as she imagined Finn's blood on his hands. The thought of that man sleeping in Finn's bedroom, brought tears to her eyes. She felt so much hate for a man she had never met. Yet, Rey was certain that she would recognize him at first glance; she already felt so much disgust toward him, it felt impossible not to recognize the look of evil on someone's face. 

Suddenly, a military truck pulled up to the house. The dark man that Rey had spotted staring at her in the town square stepped out of the truck, and was briefly saluted by the meandering german soldiers who had brought the trunks into the house. He looked up at her. Rey felt the hitch in her breath as earlier, yet this time there was no fierceness in her gaze back at him. She felt vulnerable and exposed. There was no source of anger for her to feed off of; no flag burning. The dark man glanced around at those saluting him, and started walking towards the house. He walked as though he owned it. Rey's mother in law, Finn's mother, stepped out from the doorstep and put her hand on Rey's elbow, trying to stop Rey from visibly quaking. The dark man approached the women. He attempted a small smile, and his face dramatically changed, showing his youthfulness behind the harsh uniform. Rey felt an attempt for warmth from him. 

"Bonjour, madam et mademoiselle. Je suis désolé pour tous les bagages, la plupart d'entre eux sont des dossiers militaires plutôt que des effets personnels. Ce sont les seuls sacs qui m'appartiennent." (I am sorry for all the luggage, most of them are military files rather than personal belongings. These are the only bags that belong to me). 

He said gesturing to the two small knapsacks he carried in his left hand. His french was flawless; the accent was a little off; something she wouldn't quite be able to put her finger on if she didn't know he wasn't a native speaker. Still, Rey felt confused. Who was this man, was he one of General Ren's sub-commanders? 

"Pardon, monsieur, mais qui est-vous?" (Pardon, mister, but who are you?) Rey's mother in law questioned, her small voice sounding weak. 

"Ah, désolé, madame. J'appelle General Ren. Je suis commandant du secteur armée dans le sud de la France" (Ah, sorry madame. My name is General Ren. I am commander of the army sector in south France).

Ren saw the change in the brunette's face. When he stepped out of the car, she seemed puzzled if not curious at seeing him again. However, after those words were uttered, he saw her face harden inexplicably. It was a combination of emotions. The emotions were much like the ones he saw on the faces of the wives of the french resistant leaders, in the northern french town of Montaeu, when he was ordered to hang the leaders in front of their wives and children; fear, confusion, and hate. Ren noted the girl shaking. She seemed to be attempting to control it, yet he still saw her small and petite hands visibly vibrate. She refused to look at him not, instead looking at the chair to her left. Ren felt confused. The girl did not seem visibly upset by his presence in the square, yet here she was uncontrollably shaking while looking like she would rather hide than be in his company. 

Ren decided to directly address the brunette. "mademoiselle, je suis désolé de rentrer chez vous comme ça. Je comprends que cela doit être gênant. Quelle est ton nom? Peut-être pourriez-vous me donner un tour pour que je ne me perde pas dans une si grande maison?" ("Miss, I am sorry to come into your home like this. I understand it must be uncomfortable. Perhaps you could give me a tour around, so I don't get lost in such a big house?"). Rey flinched when he spoke. Ren's eyes didn't leave her face. Rey's mother in law poked Rey in the ribs in an attempt to keep her daughter in law from being even more rude to the general. 

"Je m'appelle Rey" ("my name is Rey"). The brunette quietly uttered.

"Can you take me on a tour Rey?" Ren gently responded in French.

Why was the pig of a man being so nice to her and why did he seem so normal, Rey wondered. 

"I love your jasmine bushes" remarked Ren in the garden. Rey was silent, giving a little nod. He followed her upstairs. 

"This is your room", Rey opened Finn's old bedroom, revealing the sleek wood furniture and wide windows and balcony that overlooked the garden. 

"C'est bon! I was expecting more of a cot in the basement, so this is more than I could have expected" Ren said in awe. Rey only stood there, looking at Finn's books on the shelf, his pens still on the desk; everything untouched since the day he left. Ren noticed, Rey's sad look, yet decided not to pry; the girl already seemed uncomfortable enough around him.

"What's this door lead to?" Ren asked pointing to the door on the left. 

"That's my room" Rey quietly said, blushingly. 

"Wait, whose room did this used to be?" Ren asked, confused.

"It was my husband's before he left for the war, his troop, troop 238, didn't make it back" Rey responded trying to swallow the lump of emotion in her throat. It all made sense to Ren now. He remembered that troop. They hung the leaders, and sent the rest to work camps in Germany. Surely the girl had heard some rumors about what troop attached her husband. It all made sense. How she seemed to hate him beyond his label of being german. It seemed like it was personal from the moment she found out who he was. Rey interrupted his thoughts, 

"The door doesn't lock... It had been broken for decades. I only moved in after my husband left."

"You didn't stay with him in these chambers when you were married then?"

"No. We were married the morning he left for war, we signed the papers and he left immediately to the train station right after. I had only met him once, at a dinner party, before I married him." Rey said. Ren connected the dots, no wonder she seemed so nervous about the door being unable to lock. No wonder she seemed uncomfortable about giving him a tour alone. She had probably heard rumors about German soldiers forcing themselves on young french women- those fears of hers were not misplaced. She had never even been with her husband and judging by the way she shied away from him, he would wager that she had never even been with anyone before. But, surely the girl didn't think... no, he knew he could be brutal at war, but for her to think that he would go into her room at night and... no, it was simply something that he would never do. Ren considered it one thing to sleep with someone else's wife, but to force himself on someone unwilling was another. 

Rey prayed she had not said too much. She wished she had never mentioned where the door led. What if he tried to visit her in the night. He was strong and heavy, would she even be able to resist him? Should she even resist him? Women had disappeared for less. What if he connected the dots about her marriage, how would he react to that she had never laid with a man before? Would it make her more of a prize to hunt? She silently prayed he was as dense as the other germans. 

"Mademoiselle, that door will not open without your permission and your wish for it to do so, you can be assured of that. It can be assured that none of my soldiers or even myself will open that door until you want me to" Kylo said, looking Rey in the eyes.

"What makes you sure that I will ever want you to?" Rey said, innocence in her eyes. She stepped back until her back touched the bookcase and she could put no more distance between them. Ren smiled and stepped closer to Rey, closing the distance so now they were only centimeters apart. 

"Because it can get so much better than this" Ren said as he closed the distance, smashing his lips against hers, hand cupping her chin, the other hand traveling to the small of her back. Ren felt her tense, easing off of the aggressiveness of his lips as he reminded himself of her inexperience. He eased into a more gently kiss, slowly melting Rey's body like putty. Slowly he slipped in some tongue, exploring her mouth. Rey's body still shook, but she didn't pull away. Instead, her hands ventured to the edge of his shirt, lightly tugging him closer. His hands were in her hair now, feeling the smooth chestnut locks cascade through his fingers. Suddenly, Ren pulled away, leaving Rey red-faced and breathless. 

"This is only the beginning of what I can teach you. This is only the beginning of the pleasure you can experience. I don't think it is a matter of when I will open that door, but rather of when you will open the door." Ren said smirkingly while licking his lips. She was a dream. Barely holding herself up with the help of the bookshelf, shaking all over, panting breath, and swollen lips. But above all, the look in her eyes was a mix of curiosity, newly discovered desire, and above all the confusion and guilt.


	4. Le Petit Déjeuner

Authors Notes: First of all, thank you for reading this! Secondly, I tried to put in a few French colloquialisms, phrases, and terms of endearment to make sure the story had a french flair. By the way, "Ma chere" means my darling in french- I use it a lot in this story. This is a slow burning romance, and I didn't feel as though I would be doing the story any justice to rush it as it didn't feel very natural for two enemies to fall into bed together immediately. Please stay with this story, I promise there will be some SMUT, but as all writers say, the longer you wait for something, the more you will appreciate it! I will try to update with a few chapters every weekend. Please comment below if you want to see this series continue, if you do, I will try to keep posting as consistently as possible! Thanks!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren awoke from a peaceful sleep, marveling at the simple peace of the gentle light shining through his windows, brightening the room. No gun smoke, no shaking room from artillery shells, and no fear of death on his mind. Just peace and quiet. He thought of Rey, asleep in her bed only a couple of meters away from him.

Rey was not asleep. In fact, she didn't sleep at all that night. She spent the majority of the night debating over what to do about Ren. It felt wrong how he made her feel good. She had betrayed her country, she had betrayed her husband, she had portrayed her beliefs, yet she could not convince herself that she had betrayed her heart. She had never been kissed like that before. When she was younger, the bakers boy had a crush on her and kissed her after her best friend Claudette's birthday party. That was a sloppy kiss, a kiss of inexperience. Nothing ever came from that kiss; the baker boy's son is dead now anyways. He received a bullet to the skull in Alsace-Lorianne on the battle field. Shoving aside her thoughts, Rey set aside to put herself in order. She brushed her hair, crimped it with a hot iron, pinned it back, put on a dash of perfume, a swipe of lipstick, and a light lavender dress with nude pump heels. There was nothing she could do though, to erase the circles under her eyes. Rey walked downstairs, careful to not clomp too loudly in the heels as to wake the commander. 

Rey's eyes widened as she walked down the stairs to find a spread of some pain au chocolat, fresh fruit, warm honey cakes, and warm baguettes on the dining room table. Sugar, chocolate, and fresh bread had almost been rationed for almost a year. Still, she had never seen a spread this decadent before. Her hands traced the fine linen, marveling at finer silverware than she had ever seen. Her mother in law owned fine things too, but they were never wasted on Rey. 

"You are more than welcome to help yourself, mademoiselle." Rey jumped in surprise. Ren stood behind her, in a freshly ironed suit. His cap was in his hand, making him appear younger and less rigid. 

"I didn't mean to interrupt, Monsieur. All this... it just surprised me that's all." Rey responded, making as little eye contact as possible. 

"No you didn't interrupt. You can sit down". It came out as more of an order than a request. Yet, Rey remained standing, not wanting to break bread with an enemy. She had already crossed too many lines in the last 24 hours.

"Thank you for the offer, commander, but I need to check in on my mother in law." Rey slowly backed away from him and towards the door; not trusting herself to be in the same room as him.

"That was not an offer Rey. It was a command. I'm sure your mother in law is fine, she went to visit her friend, Bernadette, I think... shouldn't be back for hours" Ren's eyes had turned to steel. Rey complied and started moving to the seat, not wanting to push back anymore. He seemed like he wouldn't respond well to another rejection. As she neared the table, Ren quickly stalked her. Quickly, he grabbed onto her hips; locking his lips on hers. He lifted her by her behind and set her upon the table, nesting his body between her legs. Her breath quickened in such an intimate position. His hands traveled up the sides of her legs. Once the shock of his swift actions passed, Rey slightly kissed back, unable to control her desires. Rey was so enraptured by the embrace she didn't notice the back door open.

"Rey! Qu'est que tu fais?"shouted Finn's mother, shocked to see her married daughter in law locking lips and nearly grinding with the man who killed her son. As Rey's eyes opened to see who uttered those words, she saw Finn's mother spin on the ball of her food and go running. Rey went rigid, attempting to pry Ren off of her, yet he refused to budge. 

"It is fine ma chere, she won't say anything" responded Ren in between his kisses on Rey's soft neck. Ren's aggressive lips then went to claim Rey's stiff and unmoving lips. Suddenly, with force of power and anger unknown to Rey, she pushed him off of her, tumbled from the table, and slapped him square across the face.

"How dare you! You have destroyed my reputation. I will be lucky if my mother in law ever looks at me again, if not abandon me on the streets. I am married and you have disgraced, ruined, and humiliated me. It enough to kill my husband so now you need to defile his wife too?" Rey shrieked, tears pouring out of her eyes. After a moment, the sobbing stopped but the tears didn't. Then, Rey spoke quietly, in a way that set Ren's nerves on edge, "You promised me that you wouldn't touch me without my approval. Yet you broke that promise. Somehow, I believed that you were better than all those german scum. But I was wrong, you are by far worse than them. At least with them you get what you expect, but you trick people into thinking you care about them, when all you are is a selfish monster!"Rey ran from the room, leaving her reputation, emotions, and heart in shreds.


	5. La Forêt

Ren followed Rey as she ran out the door and into the woods bordering her house. Ren desperately tried to trailed her; the woods were constantly being patrolled by german soldiers looking for people trying to illegally cross into free France. If one of the soldiers mistook her as an escapee, she would be captured or shot on the spot. He would not let Rey die because of his unchecked burst of passion and loss of self control. She was right, he pushed her too far. 

Rey ran with tears running down her face. Her heels were long gone, and the panty hose was ripped and torn by the bushes she dashed through. Her feet were bloodied from the thorn bush near the entrance to the woods. She could hear Ren crashing through the brush behind her. However, she knew these woods - she knew she could lose him. Rey picked up the speed, running through a blackberry bush without a second thought. If she could just make it past the river up ahead, then she could definitely lose Ren. However, the woods had changed since Rey had last been there, there was more there than originally met the eye. It is easy to say that Rey ran right into it, because she did. She ran right into the barbed wire; tangling herself in it head to toe. She fell down on the forest floor, trying not to make any movements as each movement ripped another hole in her flesh. The pain was unbearable; she cried out in pain as each new movement tore the air from her lungs. 

Ren had immediately became concerned when Rey disappeared from his line of vision. For the last few minutes, she had always been just off in the distance, yet now she had simply vanished. In just one second she had disappeared. 

"Rey! Where are you?" shouted Ren. Had a sniper taken her out? "REY!!! Please Rey! Are you okay?" screamed Ren now getting desperate. Had she simply escaped from his line of vision or was she bleeding out on the forest floor from a bullet wound at this very moment? 

Rey heard an unrecognizable voice in the distance. It was too far away to make out who it was over the roar of the creek right next to her. Should she call out and risk being taken by the Germans patrolling the forest. However, that decision was made for her. Suddenly, three men appeared above Rey. Germans. 

"Bonjour mademoiselle. Why look here boys, we caught ourselves a pretty little escapee, now didn't we... Let's take her back to the barracks and give the boys a nice time. Us first of course" said the shortest of the German soldiers. Rey couldn't put up too much of a fight, she was stuck in the barbed wire, she would simply have to make an escape after they cut her out of it. The process of barbed wire removal took the men only a few minutes. Rey had expected them to use wire cutters to gently remove it, but the men simply tore the barbed hooks out of her skin, leaving her body covered in small but many deep wounds. Little dribbles of blood oozed from each. Just as the final barb was released, the short soldier handcuffed Rey to the tallest soldier, ensuring she couldn't escape. Any chance she might have had to disappear back into the woods was gone. They marched her bleeding body to a nearby truck that was on the newly constructed German road that went through the forest, and loaded her into the car, locking the door from the outside. They put a bag over Rey's head and her world went dark. 

Ren panicked. He was frantically searching for her. Finally, he found a few of her foot imprints in the muddy riverbank a few hundred yards from where he had last seen her. Out of the corner of his eye, Ren saw something shiny. He walked towards it. It was barbed wire. Ren reached out his gloved hand and picked it up. There was blood on it; it was sticky with blood. Rey's blood. Ren went stiff. His head ached to think of the pain she must of been in and about the pain she was probably in now. There was no way Rey could have pulled this off of her herself, someone must have ripped it out of her since it wasn't cut with wire cutters. Obviously this person didn't care much about her to do such a thing when it would have only taken minutes to cut the wire off with wire cutters, and would have been much less painful for poor Rey. It was not a far conclusion for Ren to draw that this person was a German soldier. He had seen the things that some of his men had done; and considering what he had seen them do in the most recent months, it did not surprise him. Ren knew where she was probably taken. If the man who took her hadn't already raped her in the forest, he would now be taking her to be further enjoyed by his friends back at the barracks. These men were in Ren's command. And Ren had to get there before the beasts got to his Rey.


	6. The Barracks

Author's Notes: Violence and sexual assault occurs in the following chapter. I didn't go into a whole lot of gory detail, but if this is a sensitive topic for you, then I would suggest skipping to the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave questions and comments!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rey was unloaded from the truck; rather dragged from it. The bag was still over her head and the handcuffs were biting into her raw hands. She heard a door open and was roughly pushed inside a room. Quickly, the german soldiers pulled the bag off her head. Once Rey's eyes adjusted to the light, she realized the level of harm she was in. There were around 10 men around her. All of them looked like they hadn't seen a woman in months and the stench of alcohol filled the room. The room was partially underground; there were small windows near the upper half of the wall. A light was flickering. A tall soldier unlocked her handcuffs and pushed her into the center of the room. Rey's feet left bloody footprints on the floor; her feet were still full of thorns and shredded from the barbed wire. Her hair was tangled. Her dress was tattered, leaving a large rip from the bottom to her upper thigh. The short man started to take off his hat, following it by taking off his jacket; hanging them on the chair behind him. The other men must have been fairly drunk as it took them a moment to realize that they were being saddled with his sloppy seconds. 

"Wait, why do you get her first. I'm the one who spotted her in the forest first" said the tall soldier who took off Rey's handcuffs.

"You can see everything from your height; so it doesn't really count. Plus, you got that redhead girl in Lyon first." Replied the short soldier, now removing his shoes and socks while unbuttoning his pants. He dropped them to the floor, and promptly removed his underwear. One of the other men grabbed hold of Rey, forcing her still as the short man started walking towards Rey, all his nakedness fully displayed to her. Quickly, the man holding Rey in place, ripped what was left of her dress. All Rey had left on was her undergarments; a short silky under-dress. Rey closed her eyes trying to distract herself from what was about to happen to her. The short naked soldier reached her. He grabbed the hair at the base of her head, forcing her into a kiss while his other hand grabbed her buttocks. In a moment of panic and rage, Rey bit his lip, drawing blood. The man immediately released her, but was quick to issue a brutal slap across her face, splitting her lip. Rey stumbled to the ground from the impact of the blow. The short man, his pride severely damaged, began to kick her, causing her to cough up blood as he reigned blows on her ribs. 

"This is what you deserve you French Scum!" screamed the short soldier in between kicks. Just as Rey stumbled up onto her feet, hand on her face to try to bring down the swelling, the man slapping Rey across the face once more, and the door to the barracks opened. 

 

Ren had sprinted for almost 3 miles by the time he found a german patrol car. He threw the driver out and sped full speed ahead to the barracks; terrified of what he would find when he arrived. Ren raced to the door and swiftly opened it. What he found inside deeply disturbed him; Rey in a white bloodstained dress, bleeding and being beaten by a short german soldier while the others watched and cheered him on. Rey was clutching her face, her face bruised and bleeding. Ren watched in slow motion as the soldiers hand collided with Rey's delicate face, causing her to cry out and cover her head with her small shaking arms. Something snapped in Ren. It seemed like a blur; knew that he smashed heads, broke faces, and disfigured the ringleader of Rey's abuse beyond recognition, yet he couldn't seem to distinctly remember any of it. As his german soldiers fled out of the barracks, attempting to apologize to their commander while cradling their broken noses, Ren knelt over Rey. She was black and blue from head to toe, her skin shredded from the wire. Carefully, Ren picked Rey up, bridal style, and carried her to his car. He lay her on the floor in the back, making sure she wouldn't roll around too much on the bumpy roads. 

When Rey and Ren arrived back at Rey's house, he found Rey's mother in law waiting there.

"What the hell did you do to her?" screamed Rey's mother in law upon seeing Rey's broken body. 

"The german soldiers got to her after she tried to follow you into the woods. She's lucky to be alive; if I had arrived any later at the German barracks she wouldn't be. Please draw a tub; we need to clean off all this blood and dirt to see what needs stitches."

"Ren?" moaned Rey.

"Ma chere?", Ren's hand gently pushed back a piece of Rey's hair behind her ear, leaning in to hear her better. 

"Thank you for following me". And Rey slipped back out of consciousness


	7. The Nurse

Authors Notes: Sorry it took so long since my last update. I've been as busy as a bee! I hope you enjoy this more sensitive side of Ren. I apologize for the violence of the last few chapters, but I wanted the story to not be too fluffy and I felt as though I wouldn't be able to truly dive into this story and fully explore it if I brushed over some of the character relations developing moments; the near rape was a relationship defining moment for Rey and Ren as you will see later in this chapter. Thanks for reading. All questions and comments welcome!!!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Rey awoke to sunshine filling her room. Birds were chirping just outside her window and the smell of jasmine floated in from the garden. As her vision came into focus, she noticed Ren sitting in a chair across the room slumped over and asleep. Rey tried to pull herself up, but the extreme tenderness in her bruised muscles made her moan out in pain. 

Ren hadn't let her out of his sight since she got out of her bath. Once all the blood and grime was off of her, the injuries didn't seem as bad. Her face was busted, head concussed, ribs bruised, and body torn up a little bit from the barbed wire, but she was not fatally injured as Ren had previously feared. The adrenaline from the day had left Ren exhausted; he drifted off to sleep sometime after 3am, listening to Rey moan quietly in her sleep. It was a moan from Rey that stirred him to consciousness again. His eyes fluttered open to see her clouded brow eyes starting back at him. Rey. His Rey. He lifted himself out of the chair and flocked to her bedside, knelling on the ground with his lips upon her swollen hand.

"Ma chere! How are you feeling? We were planning on calling for the doctor once you woke up... Are you hungry? You should eat something" Ren scrambled to his feet, desperate to do something to help her. 

"Ren, I'm not hungry...." Rey couldn't meet Ren's eyes. The memories of the previous day were starting to float back to her. She was embarrassed by what he saw; embarrassed with the position of weakness he saw her in. Embarrassed the she needed a german soldier to come and rescue her. Embarrassed that the germans with their fancy traps outsmarted her. 

Ren noticed her tone and her reluctance to look at him. "Rey, look at me... I haven't told anyone what those men were going to you, not even your mother in law. All I said was that you were caught wandering in the woods and you fought back when they tried to punish you.... Rey, ma chere, there is nothing for you to be embarrassed about, you did nothing wrong. You didn't ask for what they tried to do to you." Tears rolled down Rey's face and Ren's gentle hand reached out to stop them. 

"Rey, if anybody tried to do anything to you, ever, I would kill them." Ren said, looking Rey directly in the eyes. Suddenly, Rey knew he was serious. This man would kill for her.

"But, Ren, why? I mean, like, why do care so much about me; I should mean nothing to you" 

"Don't make me answer that Rey, because I just don't know." Ren snapped in response. He saw Rey flinch, at his tone. "I'm sorry, that didn't come out as intended. I just don't know..." Ren pondered her question for a moment longer. Why did he feel such a protectiveness over a girl he was supposed to hate and be willing to exploit. "Maybe it has to do with how you are untouched by the horror in the world. How you are pure and innocent; like a baby?" 

"But I'm not a baby, Ren. I'm an adult." smirked Rey.

"Rey, you are 19. You are hardly an adult. Even if you legally are, no one has fully aged until they see the things I have seen and done the things I have had to do". 

After a second of thought, Rey quietly said "What kind of things have you done, Ren?".

"We are not talking about this now or ever." Ren snapped. The horrors he committed flashed through his mind. Before he saw Rey in that square, he wouldn't have been the man to rescue a woman from the clutches of his soldiers, instead would have remained indifferent, being too focused on battle plans to care about what his men were doing outside of killing frenchmen. Or worse, he might have been one of those men instigating the rape in the first place. Rey could never know this side to him, if she did, she would see him as the monster he had been created to be.

"If you can't tell me about yourself in the war, then tell me about yourself before the war. Who you were back in Germany. I really want to know Ren" pleaded Rey. Ben was more than happy for the change in subject. So, Ren and Rey talked; for hours. Ren talked about his childhood, growing up with a single mother and a strong military family background, how his grandfather was one of the founding leaders of Nazi Germany so Ren was exposed to the life of influence and upper class, his being sent off to a military boarding school, returning home feeling like an outsider; feeling inhuman and sharp rather than soft and full of life like his childhood friends. Rey talked about her childhood, being raised by an adoptive family, her family having disappeared in the night leaving her behind, growing up in the lower middle class only to be married in a whirlwind to Finn who was of high class, her doubts and insecurities about her marriage to a man who she didn't believe loved her, and her fear of abandonment. They talked from the sunrise to the sunset, only stopping to munch on cheese and sip on wine; courtesy of Ren's position as being in-charge of doling out delicacies to the german troops. And in the end, as the sun was long gone and candles melted to a nub, Ren tucked Rey into her bed and turned to the door to his room. As he turned the knob, he heard a little voice behind him. 

"Ren, you don't have to go. You could stay with me tonight" quietly said Rey underneath layers of blankets.

"Are you sure,Rey?"

"Yes. You would never hurt me. I trust you Ren" Rey's voice shook as she said it. It shook because it was the truth. It shook because she was scared in trusting someone who she knew could potentially hurt her in the end.

Without any hesitation, Ren went back to Rey's bed and laid on top of the covers, careful to make sure that there was no skin on skin contact in case Rey's mother in law walked in in the morning. As they drifted into sleep, Rey and Ren subconsciously shifted into a spooning position, both sleeping more peacefully than they had since the beginning of the war.


	8. The Secret

Rey and Ren continued like this for days; only pausing when Ren needed to go to work each day. Every time he would leave the house, Rey saw him put on a different mask, one of a hard and cruel commander, and she saw it fall away to reveal a gentle, young, and kind boy when he returned home. Rey understood it in a way; she let her guard down around him more than she ever had. Yet, when she was in public, she was polished and stern, sharing a smile with only the closest of friends. Rey spent a total of 13 days on bedrest. She counted every second, both anxious to get out into the world, but also sad to leave the cocoon away from the war her room had become. Rey was curious as to how Ren would act in public; she had only seen his interactions in public for a few minutes that day in the square; would he turn cruel for the sake of the show? It became something that Rey was deeply pondering just as Ren returned home from work. 

"Rey, ma chere. How are you doing. You feeling better?" asked Ren, that mask dropping to reveal his softer self.

"Much. I feel ready to run a marathon... or at least walk to le boulangerie (the bakery) tomorrow" Rey chuckled nervously. Trying to keep her mind and face clear of her previous thoughts and emotions

"...What are you thinking ma chere? You are hiding something from me... What is it." Damn, thought Rey. Ren knew how to read her like an open book. Nothing was left uninterpreted by Ren. 

"Oh, Ren.... I was just thinking about how we will treat each other in public. Do we pretend to hate each other, are we neutral towards another, or do we not hide our closeness?". The words came tumbling out and Rey was unable to stop them. "If we act as friends, I will be labeled a collaborator by everyone in town, but if the Germans occupy forever I could be labeled resistance... it's even harder since we live in the same house, i mean how friendly can we even be to one another without everyone thinking we are sleeping together?"

Ren paused. Thinking about what Rey had just said. It was a difficult dilemma, yet as Rey was quickly healing, it was a needed discussion; they had put reality out of their minds for too long. "I think it would be best to keep it minimal contact. Nod to one another in public, yet avoid staring. Show recognition, as not to be ice cold, but don't show any hint of emotion." . 

"Will do Captain" responded Rey jokingly, "Oh, by the way, I think I might go visit Rose next week, when I am back on my feet".

 

One week later:

Rey walked down the path through the woods, basket full of pears in hand. She was cautious to stay on the path as not to run into any more German soldiers. The birds chirped in the trees and the sun trickled through the thick canopy. She brought Finn's letter in her hand, knowing it would mean more to Rose than it did to her. She hadn't seen Rose in months. The last time she had saw her was at her wedding to Finn, Rose being Finn's best friend and all. That morning, Rey had picked the pears in the garden and said goodbye to Ren, eager to give Rose's children the ripe pears. Rey had always wondered why Finn and Rose never married. Of course, Rose had married her husband, Poe, nearly two years before Finn and Rey tied the knot, but it still seemed strange to Rey. They seemed like best friends, and there always seemed to be something underneath the surface with them. Like a badly concealed tension. Rey continued on the path to Rose's house for nearly another half an hour, hence why she hadn't made the arduous journey until she was fully healed and rested. As Rey approached the farm, she saw her mother in law's car parked next to Rose's flowerbed. That was strange, Finn's mother was supposed to be visiting her elderly friend Mathilde in a neighboring village; a village in the opposite direction of Rose's house. Rey walked quietly to the back door of Rose's farmhouse only to find the door open. From the outside, Rey could hear her mother in law and Rose loudly discussing. It was only until Rey got closer to the door did she realize they were discussing her. 

"She's been growing significantly closer to that german soldier staying with us. They have been spending the night together lately. What am I supposed to do... ban her from speaking to and seeing him?"

"Well it's not like I am a model for abstinence until marriage, I mean look what happened with me and Finn. He had to marry her to keep my husband from telling the town, and even then we continued the affair. He literally came here after marrying her to kiss me before he got on the train to go to war. I'm still convinced he's Marisol's father" giggled Rose. 

"Shh! Rey must never know that. If she did, she would feel more than betrayed. The girl is not an idiot; I think she knows it was a marriage of convenience, but it would wreck her to find out that she was being used as a cover. Promise me Rose, you will never tell her or hint anything of this nature to her. Swear it Rose." said Finn's mother urgently.

"I swear. I want what's best for Finn and what is best for Finn is to keep Rey as a cover." responded Rose calmly. 

Rey went cold. The pieces connected. Now it made sense why Finn married her, a girl of no wealth and station, so quickly. Finn never loved her. It all was a coverup. Rey dropped her basket of pears, and took off running down the path to the house as her world came crashing down.


	9. The Meeting

Rey ran back along the trail, tears trailing down her face, snot running down her chin. Her mind was fuzzy from shock, all she could do was try to get as far away from Rose's farmhouse as possible. As she sprinted, she grew hot, stripping off her robins egg cardigan leaving it on the road as she ran. Her hair was a mess, barely staying together by a few bobby pins and a robins egg tinted ribbon. Finally, about a quarter mile from her house, Rey slowed to a walk, the anger and tension in her body finally being non-existent. All that was left in her was exhaustion, emptiness, and a sense of betrayal. Rey trotted, picking up one heeled shoe after another, slowly inching towards home. As the back of the house came into sight, Rey saw the house for what it really was to her. It was simply a place in which she was a guest, she was never given any really power or authority as Finn's wife because she was only ever so in name. She would never be the lady of the house, Rose would always get the control as she was the one who controlled Finn's heart. All Rey was was a little girl who had been picked to play a part and in return was given a fake title, husband, and house. At the realization, tears pricked Rey's eyes again, starting the flow of waterworks again. In that moment, Rey knew that the only person who hadn't lied to her was Ren. As bad as he was, being German and all, at least he was open about his job and what type of person he was and had to be for work. Rey knew she desperately needed to find him, he would understand, he would know how to console her, make all her pain go away. Ren had told her earlier that day that he would return to the house around mid-afternoon and be at work in his office on very important work and was not to be disturbed. Surely, he could spare a few minutes for her though, thought Rey. Rey opened the backdoor, quickly reveling in the coolness of the air inside, and walked up the stairs. Without a second thought, mind numb from the emotional day, Rey turned towards Ren's office door and quickly opened it. Inside, to Rey's surprise, were four German commanders and Ren, clustered around the desk with a large map on it. 

 

Ren and his commanders turned in surprise to see who had opened the door. Ren had given specific instructions not to be disturbed, yet it seemed that someone had forgotten. As Ren saw the door open, he prayed silently that the culprit would not go unpunished as he and his commanders had only just came to the realization of how the French Resistance were smuggling goods along the line of demarcation (border between free France and occupied France) and the interruption would cause a distraction in which it would take hours to reach the same level of productivity just recently achieved. However, when Ren saw Rey's blotchy and surprised face peer out from the other side of the doorframe, he immediately melted. There she was. His angel. Her arms were exposed, her cardigan missing, her hair was a mess and pieces were slicked back around her face with sweat, her eyes were rimmed with red; yet somehow she looked perfect, like an angel. The other commanders were quick to notice as well. Ren saw some of the men run their eyes over her, obviously pleased by what they saw. Ren needed Rey out of here, before any of these men became too besotted with Rey.

"Mademoiselle, I believe I notified you as well as the rest of the household this morning that I was not be disturbed this afternoon. I am sure whatever has caused you to come into my office, can wait until the room is no longer occupied and in use" Ren said sternly, locking eyes with Rey. 

"Désolé Monsieur, I thought you would be reviewing paperwork, I did not mean to interrupt a meeting. Désolé again, Excuse-moi Monsieur" Rey said, blushing from head to toe. She quickly shut the door, face and body burning from not only the embarrassment, but the way the other commanders gazed at her body.


	10. La Vierge (The Virgin)

Authors Notes: I told you the SMUT was slow burning. Hopefully it is worth it! Enjoy ;) !!!

\-------------------------------------------

Ren tried to hurry the meeting along as fast as possible, desperate to see what had so clearly shaken up his beloved. He tried to ignore the chauvinistic comments about Rey after she left the room, and tried to bring the men back on topic. Yet, he was far from on topic. His face and his outsides looked focused, yet his mind was whirling at what could have caused her distress. Had she received a letter that her husband had died? Had her mother in law fell down the stairs and broken a leg? Had her friend been arrested by a German officer? What could have caused Rey to appear almost tearfully hysterical? Finally, after what seemed a lifetime, the meeting concluded. Ren waited, until he saw the german officers walk down the front driveway and turn the corner before going looking for Rey. He found her in her room. Spread out on her belly in her bed clutching a pillow to her chest. 

"Rey? Ma chere, what is the matter? Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?" Ren couldn't keep his questions in anymore. Rey rolled onto her back and sat up, locking eyes with Ren. 

"They lied to me, Ren" Ren's heart broke hearing how empty and tearful Rey sounded. "It was all a sham. They married me to hide Finn's affair. He cheated on me and him and the other woman had been having an affair for years. I thought I was loved, but it turns out that I've never been loved before, Ren. I thought that all these people in my life loved me, but it turns out it was an act. I was never loved by my adoptive family, by my husband, by my mother in law, and even by someone I thought to be my friend" Rey paused for a breath, sobs shaking her whole body. "I am so alone in the world, Ren" and the sobs fully consumed her. Ren rushed to her side, cocooning her with his limbs.

"Rey, that is not true. I love you" Ren whispered into her ear. He held her shaking slim form in his arms, feeling how the sobs shook her body, how each of her cries felt like a bullet wound to him. After hours, Rey's tears ran dry and she turned to face him. Rey reached a hand out, cupping his chin and his cheekbone. She lightly pressed her lips up against his Adams apple, his jawline, his cheekbone, his forehead, his eyelids, and his lips. Rey's shaking fingers stumbled at undoing the upper button on his uniform overcoat, but once undone, Rey planted a kiss on his collar bone, tracing her teeth along the hard muscles just underneath. Button after button kept being undone, and Rey worked her lips on each newly exposed piece of skin. Ren's breath picked up, hitching in his throat. Eventually every last button had been unbuttoned, so Ren peeled the overcoat off his arms, leaving it as a heap on the floor. Ren climbed onto his back on the bed, as Rey swung her legs over him, just hovering above him in a straddling position. As Ren tried to sit up to start unbuttoning Rey's blouse, Rey pushed him back onto the bed, squeezing her thighs around him making him groan in his throat. Ren watched as Rey slowly unbuttoned each button, soon discarding the blouse. All she had under was lingerie; a white lace corset that left just enough to the imagination. Rey lifted her butt off of Ren and slowly wiggled her skirt off of her hips and threw it on the floor. She sank back onto his hips, and Ren saw that that look of innocence appear on her face once more. 

"Ren, I don't know what to do next...I assume you've done this before.." Rey blushed, gazing down on Ren. 

"Um.. yeah, a few times actually, but never with someone who had never, um, you know... Rey, are you sure you want to do this, you seemed so emotionally unstable just a minute ago, I don't want you to think I am pressuring you or anything...".

"I don't think that. And I don't really care what everyone else thinks. I never want Finn to be able to have me for my first time when he sure as hell doesn't deserve me. But you deserve me Ren; you have been kind and truthful to me from the beginning. If there is anyone I trust to do this with, it is you" Ren smiled. As quick as lightning, Ren changed positions, pinning Rey underneath him. Quickly, he turned her flat onto her stomach and started unlacing her corset. Having her body pinned underneath him, caused Ren to grow hard. After what seemed like eternity, he wiggled her out of it and flipped her onto her back, marveling at her nakedness. Rey gazed sheepishly back at him, embarrassed by her newfound vulnerability. Drinking her in, Ren stripped off his trousers, and tossed them behind him. His manliness springing out in front of her. Rey refused to look at it, focusing only on Ren's eyes. 

"Rey, if this scares you, we don't have to do this" Ren said, praying she wouldn't back down.

"No, I want this. I really do. I'm just nervous that's all" replied Rey, hoping he would overlook her nervousness. Ren started fondling her chest, slowly planting kisses along her ribcage and moving south. Each kiss in her nether regions brought a strange new pent up feeling inside Rey, her breath growing more ragged and rapid with each kiss. Slowly, Ren pulled himself up above Rey. 

"Are you sure, Rey?". Rey nodded, locking eyes with Ren. Ren pushed Rey's legs further apart, nestling himself in between. Slowly he started pushing towards her. Rey gasped as she felt his manliness touch her nether regions. 

"You okay, Rey?". Rey nodded. Slowly, with his eyes trained on Rey's face for any hint of pain, Ren pushed a little harder, getting his tip just barely inside of her. Rey's eyes quickly shut as she felt his tip go in. She felt a stretching inside, a painful, tight, and overall unpleasant sensation. Rey squeezed Ren's hand, encouraging him to continue. Ren gave a small thrust and Rey's lips parted with a cry, tears sprouted a the corner of her eyes as she felt the her body tear and the tightness of her body on his foreign member.

"How much more do you still have to put in?" Rey asked. 

"I am only about 1/5 of the way in, you okay?". Rey nodded. Ren gave a smaller thrust, working himself into her tightness. He moaned at how she felt; she felt warm, tight, and comforting. His hand massaged her breast as his other massaged her nether regions, starting to get her worked up again. With another few thrusts, Ren buried himself fully into Rey as Rey gave out a loud cry as his tip struck her inner wall. Rey had never felt so full in her life; it was a painful full, but a good painful. The kind of painful that came from pressing on a bruise or wiggling a tooth or scratching a scratch that you didn't know needed to be scratched. After waiting for Rey to acclimate, Ren almost completely withdrew, feeling her tightness squeeze around him, causing him to go weak in the knees. 

"Wait, Ren. Come back" pleaded innocent Rey as Ren came smashing back in, making Rey see spots and lose her breath. Rey felt Ren's hand move faster over her nether regions and felt his thrusts grow more rapid and rugged. The pain of him hitting her walls felt so good. She felt herself travel away from her body and his arms, and just felt the overwhelming connection between them. She felt his love for her. Her attachment to him. Rey felt quiet pride in the way that Ren was crying out her name, losing himself in her. Ren felt thrilled, seeing the way that Rey's previously stiff form had before putty in his hands, her breath building and eyes locked on his but still distant. With one final thrust, Ren and Rey's bodies became one as they collapsed spent in each others arms, feeling for the first time in their life like they were loved.


	11. Du Sang

Rey's mind was faintly aware of Ren still nestled between her legs, his head on her bare chest, as she drifted off to a peaceful sleep. 

Rey yawned, stretching her sore and cramped muscles, strangely reveling in her soreness. Rey sat up, looking for a bed sheet to cover herself with, only to notice Ren across the room carrying all the bedsheets to his room. 

"Ren, ma chere, give me a sheet" Rey said, smiling at the man she adored. 

"Ma chere, I will bring you some different ones. I will only be a minute", replied Ren, not turning to face Rey.

"Just give me one of those, I really don't mind. Here" Rey walked towards him, attempting to grab the sheets from him. Ren pulled the sheets even more into his arms, trying to block Rey from them with his back. 

"Ren! What are you doing! Just give me a damn sheet! I don't enjoy being naked for the whole world to see"

"No, Rey. These are not clean" responded Ren.

"What do you mean?" questioned Rey.

"God, Rey. Why do you make me say it. I don't want to say it" said Ren, the harshness in his tone edging back.

"Just spit it out Ren" said Rey, tired of Ren's games.

"They are covered with gunk... and..." said Ren, trailing off.

"and what?"

"Blood" said the defeated Ren.

"Blood?" replied Rey, arching her eyebrows in shock. Only then did Rey look down at her thighs. They were sticky with blood and sticky with some clear liquid. She felt her face turn red, embarrassed at what her body had done. She turned back the sheets in Ren's arms, now noticing the blood stains he was attempting to hide from her. 

"But, I don't understand. I had my cycle nearly 2 weeks ago. It shouldn't start up again for at least another 2 weeks. 

"No, Rey. You misunderstand me. It had nothing to do with that... I've heard from the men in the barracks that it can happen when une femme hasn't laid with a man before...Its perfectly normal, ma chere, it was simply a mark of your innocence" Rey went silent, with a blush fully displayed on her cheeks. "Don't worry about it, ma chere, I will get rid of the evidence and request that more sheets to be brought to you..." Ren said, trying to ease her embarrassment. 

"I had a great time, Rey. I really did. You do something that no woman has ever done to me before; you make me feel innocent and capable to love and be loved. And, I meant what I said earlier. I really do love you" Ren planted a small kiss on Rey's lips and closed the door, returning to his room.


	12. Les Coups

Rey walked down the main street of her town, ration cards in hand. She hadn't seen Ren since she left that morning, both still a little embarrassed around each other after the morning affairs. She had completely avoided her mother in law, instead keeping mostly in her room. Today, she was determined to find fresh bread, regardless to how long it might take. She had waited in line at 2 out of 3 of the bakeries already; waiting in the block long line for nearly an hour in each, only to be turned away due to the bread shortage sweeping german occupied France. As Rey rounded the corner of the town square, on her way to the next bakery, she saw what appeared to be a scuttle in the street. Rey walked closer, curious to find out more. All she could see was that an old man was being dragged by two German soldiers out into the center of the town square. The two german soldiers slapped and punched the old man. In almost slow motion, Rey saw the old man, reflexively reach for one of the German soldier's gun. As quick as lightning, Rey saw the two German soldiers deflect the older man's hand from reaching their gun and then grab their wooden bats to begin beating the man over the head. All common sense left Rey's mind. She couldn't let them hurt this old man. No crime that he had committed was equivalent to death by bludgeoning. Rey dropped her ration cards and sprinted to the center of the square where the man now lay bloody and unconscious on the ground as the german soldiers continued to beat his body. 

"Arrêtez! Arrête! Please stop!" screamed Rey, as she ran and grabbed onto the arm of one of the German soldiers. The German soldier flung Rey to the ground as he continued to beat the man. "Arrêtez! Please NO!" sobbed Rey as she got back up and begged the soldiers. Rey quickly glanced down at the man; his head had many large gashes, his nose was clearly broken, and one of his eyes was swollen shut. Rey knew that one more blow could potentially be fatal so in an instinctive way, she flung her body on top of his in an attempt to shield him from another blow. Rey closed her eyes, body tight with tension, as she awaited the blows. For a moment, all she heard was the sound of boots loudly crunching the gravel of the town square as the wearer of them ran. She heard many more stomps follow that first pair. Rey opened her eyes just a peak, and only then, in slow motion, did she see Ren running towards her, the bats high above her coming down, and see the desperation in his eyes as he yelled for his soldiers to stop. His words didn't reach the ears of his soldiers fast enough though, and the bats fell, crashing into Rey's back making her cry out in pain. Rey was only somewhat aware through the pain, that when Ren reached the soldiers, he quickly pushed them away from Ren, eager to keep them away from her. 

When Ren heard from one of his soldiers that an older man had attempted to steal a loaf of bread from the German dining quarters and was being punished in the town square, he knew that he needed to make sure that things didn't get out of hand. His soldiers were often extreme and overly brutal, whereas Ren preferred fairness and strict rule following. He walked quickly to the town square to try to minimize the uncourtly damage to the old man as much as possible. However, just as he arrived to the entrance to the town square, he was shocked to see Rey flinging herself over the old man's body. Ren saw the wooden bats be raised, and his mind went blank. He sprinted shouting for his soldiers to stand down, yet he saw the bats rain down on sa chère. He pushed the soldiers back, trying to keep his rage in check in an attempt to not advertise his emotional attachment to Rey. 

"How dare you betray my orders! This man deserved a proper trial not a public death by bludgeoning! And you start beating an innocent woman! Both of you will report to my office at once!" Ren marched off, dragging the soldiers away with him, wishing with all his heart that he could hold Rey's broken body. But he couldn't, not for the sake of the show. 

Rey had felt the bats come down. It was a pain she couldn't possibly describe. But an almost worse pain was seeing Ren walk away from her without even saying a word or giving her a second glance. As Ren's footsteps faded, Rey felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist, pulling her off of the old man. Rey leaned heavily on the person's frame to balance her shaky self, and only after a few seconds look to see who it was. Poe. Rose's husband. The man Finn had Rose cheat on for years. Without a second thought, Poe swung Rey into his arms and marched her out of the square, leading her down one of the smaller and previously unknown corridors in town. Rey soon lost all sense of direction; Poe turned right down a dark alley, then left, then left again, and then right; each alley darker with a smaller width than the last. Suddenly, Poe looked behind him before turning left one last time. At the end of the corridor, there was a small wooden door that Poe knocked on in an elaborate way. Only then did the door open and Poe put Rey back onto her wobbly feet.

"Poe. Where am I?" asked Rey, eyeing some of the townspeople in the small dark room that the door opened to. 

"Rey, you're with the French Resistance"...


	13. La Résistance

Rey's mouth dropped. She had always known there had been a resistance in the village, but had never heard the words spoken openly before. Rey's mind was boggled; giving her information that could cost their head right off the bat, seemed unfathomable and risky. Sure she had known most of these people for all of her life, but she had never considered herself particularly close with any of them. 

"What are you telling me that for?" Rey said, not being able to come up with a more appropriate response.

"We need you to help us" Poe said, noting every part of Rey's reaction to his phrase. He saw her eyes widen, her breath stop, and could practically see the gears turning in her head. He knew if she started to overthink it then he would never be able to get her to help. And they needed her; desperately. 

"Rey, I know what you are thinking, but we need you. Your house more precisely; we need you to let us store some items at your house. You don't even have to be involved; I will drop them off and pick them up, whatever time works best for you and when that german soldier staying with you won't be around. You won't get caught. Even if you did, you could claim innocence, say Finn put it there. They would believe you. And that german soldier staying with you doesn't seem to mind you, so if you put some effort in building a relationship with him, you could probably get him to turn a blind eye to doing the mandatory monthly searches on your home... You would never be caught..." Poe trailed off, desperate to see what Rey had to say. 

Rey didn't know what to say. She knew she could get away with it, without a doubt actually. It wasn't a concern to her about whether she would get caught, but rather that she would betraying the man she felt so deeply about. She would be betraying Ren, and she didn't know if she could do that. But if she didn't, then she would be betraying her town, her people, her country...

"Rey, say something, si vous-plait" Poe said gently in response to her lack thereof. 

"I don't know..." Rey stalled for more time in hopes of finding a flaw in their plan and therefore and excuse "where would you put it?".

"In the basement, in the far corner, there's a hidden cellar. You probably don't know about it, but you have a hidden down there cellar that your late father in-law used to use during WWI to hide his expensive bottles of wine. Some of the elders in the village told us about it. We could store the items there and pick them up in a few weeks and drop them off at their next location" Poe responded swiftly. Everything checked out in Rey's mind, there were no excuses she could make.

"Wait, what are those items?" Rey asked.

"Rey, I am afraid the less you know, the more protected you will be if, a Dieu de déplaire, we were caught." Poe said. 

"Please say yes Rey. I wouldn't be asking you and putting you in this situation if lives didn't depend on it. Please Rey. For Finn, for everyone who died to protect the freedom of France. For that old man in the village. For yourself" begged Poe, sensing Rey's uneagerness to help. 

Rey looked around her. Seeing for the first time how battered everyone was around her. Then, the thought that would change the course of the rest of her life slowly came into her mind; Rey didn't give up his cause and country when he was with her, and she didn't think he was betraying her, so surely she fighting for her cause and country wouldn't make him think that she was betraying their love for one another. And so without a chance to go back, Rey sealed her fate.

"Yes" .


	14. Un Peu d'Amour Sexuel

Sorry for my inconsistent updates. It means a lot that I have been getting so much traction on this story; this being my first story EVER and all. Enjoy this chapter of SMUT! Thanks for reading. Feel free to comment suggestions for the future plot line below! Thanks! 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rey walked home, rubbing her sore shoulder all the way. Her mind was thick with thoughts, each more dangerous and betraying than the last. Poe was dropping the package off tonight, while everyone slept; Rey's orders were strict, make sure the german slept through the night, stay in her bed, and plead innocence if Poe was caught. A part of her was excited; she finally had a way to rebel against the germans who had destroyed the normalcy of her life, who had forced buried family secrets out into the open, and had captured and influenced her heart. Finally, she felt like she could fight back, for the sake of France and the sake of all those around her. 

The other part of her felt horrible guilt. Finally, she had found a man who loved her for herself; regardless of her differing allegiances, and side of the war, yet by making herself his main enemy, whether he knew it or not, she would be betraying his trust... 

Quickly stemming these flow of thoughts, Rey focused on the one thing that was clear in her mind: her need for Ren. Suddenly, she didn't care about how things would be complicated in the future, all she knew was that she needed his hands around her waist and lips on hers. Rey started jogging home, letting her now messy hair fly in the wind.

Rey arrived home to find it practically empty. Her mother in law was out, all of the help was gone, and the german soldiers under Ren's command weren't lounging in the living room. The only room that was occupied, with the door open just a crack, was the door to Ren's office. Rey leaped up the stairs, careful not to make a noise in hopes of surprising him. Then, she threw open his door and ran into his office. 

Ren had returned to the square where he had last seen his Rey as quickly as he could after dropping the soldiers off at headquarters. All he found were blood stains on the ground from the old man's wounds, and a still frazzled but dispersing crowd. Rey had simply disappeared. Knowing that she would seek out home eventually, Rey quickly told a white lie; he said he had paperwork to attend to, and sped off to Rey's home. He had waited, shuffling papers on his desk, his mind too whirling to think of anything else but the moment in which his soldier's baton collided with Rey's shoulder and back. He heard that sound and saw that sight on a loop for what felt like a lifetime, each time getting more and more angered that his soldiers hadn't heard his orders to stop in time. Ren stood up, and walked over to the window, hoping some fresh air might help cool him down. Suddenly, a bang to his door forced Ren to quickly look up in time to see Rey fling herself at him. All the air in Ren's lungs was sucked out as Rey quickly wrapped her legs around his midsection, making him fall to the floor. 

Rey started kissing Ren's neck and mouth, only allowing him a sentence at a time: "Oh Rey! I was so worried!... I didn't know where you were... How badly are you hurt- I wanted so badly to stay with you but I just couldn't...". 

"C'est ça va mon cher (it's okay my darling). A friend of mine helped me up...." Rey continued to kiss Ren, both for her own enjoyment but also to distract him from asking too many questions. Ren rolled over Rey, pinning her under him, wrapping his big hands over her petite wrist. Quickly he stood up pulling Rey up off the ground, by the wrists, then backing her up against his desk. He wrapped his hands around her waist, sitting her up onto his desk. 

Rey felt the heat spreading around her body from the moment she entered that office. Just Ren's gaze set her on fire. The fire spread from her lips, all the way to her toes. She felt every part of her body quake with a need for his touch, his scent, his love, even his ownership, but especially the way he made her feel content and satisfied; like when an itch is scratched. In a moment of boldness, Rey reached down to the opening of Ren's shirt and ripped it apart, letting the buttons scatter on the floor. 

Ren's breath hitched in his lungs when he felt Rey rip off his shirt. Never did he think she was strong enough to do that, much less when unstably seated on a desk. But Ren felt the same consuming fire that Rey did since the moment Rey had leaped through his door. He felt the same all consuming passion. 

Rey raised her hands above her head, letting Ren wiggle her blouse over her head and off. Soon followed her brassiere. Rey's hands worked at Ren's pant button, dropping them to the floor. Ren's hands then followed, unzipping her skirt and letting it fall to the ground. Then he removed each stocking, feeling the newly revealed soft skin along her shins. Then off came her shoes. Rey dropped got off the desk to wiggle her underwear off her hips, and took the opportunity to release Ren to his full naked state by helping him discard his underwear. There they both were; each naked in the bright light of day. No darkness to hide the awkwardness with their first time. But neither of them cared, they were too consumed by their passion and insatiable need for one another to care... 

Rey got back on the desk, wrapping her legs around Ren's lower half. She felt more comfortable now, knowing that each time it would only get easier, that they would only grow more compatible. As Rey felt Ren enter her, she felt her breath hitch, expecting pain, but only feeling the familiar sensation of her body stretching once again to fit him. Much sooner than their first time, Ren started deeply pushing himself into Rey, aware that Rey wouldn't be in anywhere near as much pain as last time, until in a matter of seconds he was fully inside her. As his tip hit her wall, Rey gave out a moan, reveling in how full he made her feel. But that moment only lasted for a second as Ren pulled back out, quickly slamming through her again, pushing Rey's rear painfully into the desk. But Rey was too preoccupied to complain as her breathing and Ren's speed picked up. Rey felt Ren's hand reach down to where they joined and start massaging her in a way that made her go dizzy. And Rey fell apart. She saw stars, fully encompassed by her release. 

Ren had held on as long as he could. He wanted Rey to release before he took his turn. After holding on as long as he could after Rey climaxed, Ren pulled out, turning a confused Rey around so she was bent over the table, her breasts flat on the table, and her rear facing him. Spreading her legs once again, Ren slammed back into Rey, prideful of the loud and shocked moans he enticed out of her. Ren reached one of his hands under the table to roughly massage Rey's right breast, rubbing her tip over and over with his calloused fingers, pinching and needing with a strong intensity. Rey's loud moans of painful ecstasy filled the air. His other hand wrapped around Rey's waist, holding her still and effectively stopping her from rocking with his thrusts; so she couldn't absorb the thrusts by rocking, making the experience even more erotic and painfully pleasurable. Then, knowing that Rey's needs were being well taken care of, Ren picked up the speed to rapid thrusting so that all Rey's many moans became one. The sound of Rey, the feeling of her, and his love for her pushed Ren to his climax. Ren gave one last thrust, melting into Rey, spilling his seed into Rey, and causing Rey to spiral into a climax again. And even as Rey caught her breath, silent and still for the first time since she first entered the room, still bent over with Ren still inside her, Ren's mind still prickled from the sound of Rey moaning his name....


	15. Le Sous-Sol/ The Basement

Rey lay in a semi-slumber encased in Ren's big arms, breathing in his scent deeply, the sweet air drifting in through the open french doors, letting the moonlight fully shine on their unclothed forms. After their experience on the desk, they had gone and relaxed in bed, basking in the warmth of each others' presence, watching the sun go down. Ren played with Rey's dark hair, marveling at its length and color. He smiled to himself; seeing Rey like this, smiling and happy and content; it made him feel at peace. It was easier to forget about all the horrible things he had done when he felt loved from such a perfect and innocent person while still being himself. Neither of them wanted to sleep that night; every second like this was too precious to waste. Both Ren and Rey were startled out of their trance when they heard a loud bang from somewhere in the house. 

"Rey stay here" said Ren, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and quickly rising out of bed to make sure that everything was okay, grabbing his pistol from his heap of belongings on the floor. The pieces in Rey's mind was slow from sleep and sex, but still her mind clicked; something had gone wrong in Poe's plan and if she didn't stop Ren from seeing Poe it was all going to unravel; both the Resistance and her relationship with Ren.

"No, Ren! Let me do it. I know the house better than you do. Let me do it. Just get back in bed." said Rey, locking onto Ren's wrist and attempting to drag him back to bed. 

"Rey, stay in bed" Ren's tone was cut throat, it was sharp enough to draw blood and made the hairs on Rey's neck stand up. But Rey couldn't back down. She was fully aware that Ren, who's literal career was to be dominant and the ultimate form of masculinity, would want to take on the protector role, but Rey wasn't going to let his wish to protect her be the downfall their trust and relationship. 

"I am serious Ren. You need to let me handle it. Do you trust me? If you love me and you love what we have you will not go. Let me make sure it is nothing. I will yell for you if I need you" Reys tone was straight serious, making Ren fear what could make his sweet and naive Rey sound like her life was staked on whatever was in the house. Rey released Ren's wrists and grabbed her thin robe off the floor, quickly slipping it over her naked form, as she quickly exited the room, making a conscious effort not to look back at Ren, knowing that if she did, she would never leave his arms again. 

Rey's bare feet quickly padded down the stairs, ears straining to pick up more sounds. Rey heard nothing. Yet, Rey continued down the stairs, quickly walked into the kitchen, and turned through the small entrance adjoining the kitchen and down the stairs to the basement. It was dark, but Rey heard a small scratching sound in the corner. 

"Poe? Who's there?" squeaked out Rey's shaking voice.

"Rey, Mon Deus, I was afraid it was that german rat" replied the familiar voice of Poe. Poe must have lit a candle, as a small light appeared, brightening the room. Rey gasped, she saw dozens of large crates covering the floor of the basement. This was no small shipment like they had promised her, but rather a massive one. 

"What the hell, Poe! You promised me a small load; maybe one or two crates, something hide-able! This is enough to arm a small army!" quietly yelled Rey, trying to keep her voice down to insure Ren didn't come looking for her.

"Je suis désolé, Rey. It wasn't my idea. These were emergency orders that came from higher up in the resistance. We need to get these arms to the Parisian Resistance A.S.A.P.; I have credible intel that the Allies are going to make a mass landing on beaches in Normandy; I think they are calling it D-Day. Either way, it's scheduled to happen this morning, and I need to get these weapons to Paris NOW so I can make sure that the Parisian Resistance is able to help get rid of those german rats when the allied troops make it to Paris in a few days"

"Regardless, you still should have warned me and given me a chance to back out. My head is on the line for this, Poe!"

"Better your head than France's. I'm sorry Rey, but thats something you are going to have to get used to being heavily involved in the Resistance" replied Poe, shrugging his shoulders.

"Being heavily involved in the resistance? You sure don't look as scheming as you really are Rey on the outside." said Ren, standing in the dark of the doorframe. Rey whipped around, seeing the cold hard face of General Ren. 

"Ren!...No, Ren! You don't understand...It was a favor for a friend and it got a little out of control... I was misled. And I never sought out joining the resistance, but , you do your job and fight for your cause and beliefs I don't judge you for that, so I didn't think you would have a double standard with me doing the same." replied Rey, tears starting to cloud up her eyes.

"Don't turn this on me, ma chere. You tricked me into your bed so you could tire me out so you could come down here with this French Resistance scum and scheme about your plans to kill me, my troop, and my countrymen. I thought I had done some pretty horrible things, but at least I never tricked anyone into loving me." Ren's face was crumbling; the heat of his anger was starting to crack through.

"BED?!? Rey! You whore! You muddy our resistance with mixed interests! I can't believe you would betray your country by slutting it up with the enemy! You are worse than a german, Rey, you are a traitor." yelled Poe, face turning purple with rage. 

"No Poe! It wasn't like that, I honestly do love him, it was not sins of passion and of the flesh but rather expression of love. It had nothing to do with anything but a matter of the heart.... Poe, your wife is cheating on you with MY husband! How was I supposed to feel about that? No one has ever love me but Ren. The only person I could turn to was Ren and he loved me regardless of my nationality and allegiances" Rey sobbed

"Ren Ren Ren. You use his name so causally like a common whore who has overstepped her bounds" spat Poe, disgusted by the pathetic so-called french rebel in front of him. Rey collapsed in tears, arms wrapped around her knees, sobbing for the loss of the love of her life and for the loss of her friend. They sat that way for a minute or two, struggling to breath with how thick the tension was in the room.

Suddenly, Ren heard a bottle break somewhere in the house but as he turned in the doorway to look behind him, Ren was pushed out of the way by dozens of armed german soldiers streaming into the basement, guns drawn.


	16. La Fin de la vie

Author's Notes:Thank you for reading this! I really appreciate everyone who has taken all the time out of their busy days to read my story. I know this has been a pretty long fanfic, but thanks for sticking with it! This being my first story ever published anywhere, I am incredibly sad that it is coming to an end with this final chapter. I hope you enjoy this final chapter, and I am apologizing ahead of time for the ending. But I wanted this story to be real from the beginning and I have seen it ending like this in my mind from day 1 and I wanted to follow the story through. I plan on starting another story within the next few weeks, so keep an eye out for my stuff! It would mean the world to me if you would like my story or follow me or give me some feedback on whether you enjoyed the french flair or not! Thanks so much! Its been one hell of a ride! ❤️

\------------------------------------------------------

As the German soldiers rushed in, Rey backed up against the wall, looking around her to see if there was anyway to destroy the dozens of crates packed with hundreds of contraband rebel weapons, but it was too late; the german soldiers were like a dog on the hunt and they had their prey locked in their jaws; Rey was as good as dead. When the first soldier reached Rey, she didn't bother putting up a fight; there was no Ren to save her this time, no sweet-talking that could be done, this was it. The soldier bound her hands and feet, pushed her knees to the ground, and pressed his gun into her temple. 

Rey turned to look at Poe as she saw the soldiers rapidly close in on him. Poe quickly grabbed a gun out of his waistband and pointed it at her. Why wasn't he trying to shoot the soldiers? Was he aiming for the soldier that stood next to her and she was only misreading the situation? Was it an act? Rey saw Poe's lips mouth out "traitor" as his eyes locked onto hers and his finger pulled the trigger. Rey felt the force of the bullet hitting her leg, but she didn't feel any immediate pain. All she felt was heaviness in her limb as she struggled to keep from toppling over from shock and panic. She watched as the guards neared Poe and as Poe lifted the gun to his own head and fired, his eyes still locked on hers. Rey didn't get a chance close her eyes when he fired; she was too shocked by what had just had happened. All Rey could do was turn away from Poe's now bursted head and turn towards Ren. Rey was in shock; she felt empty and broken as she watched Ren's soldiers tackle him to the ground, pin him against the cold floor, and shackle his hands after dozens of blow to his head. Rey shifted her attention to Ren's second in command, Lieutenant General Hux as he walked down the stairs, the light from Poe's, now dropped, flickering candle playing on his face; twisting it into demonic expressions. 

Hux walked slowly down the stairs, stopping briefly on each step to savor the sight of a squirming Ren on the floor surrounded by french resistance weapons, the french girl bleeding on the floor, and the splattered remains of a prominent french resistance leader. 

Hux had noticed that something had been changing in Ren since they had first arrived in the little village. He first started to grow suspicious when Ren started spent an unprecedented amount of time in the home he was being housed at; typically Ren preferred to keep a close eyes on his soldiers and stay in the barracks as much as possible. Hux's suspicion heightened when he noticed that Ren had a growing attachment to the brunette he was staying with; he heard the story from the men who Ren brutally attacked in the bunker after they tried to pleasure themselves with Rey, he observed Ren's reaction to Rey in the town square after her beating, he even interrogated Rey's launderer to find out if there had been any fluids on Rey's sheets or if one of the beds had been untouched when the other sullied. Ren had never gotten attached to a lover before, never like this, but now Ren had betrayed his cause for some french slut. Hux's lips curled in disgust. Hux now saw how Rey's eyes now trained on Ren and how Ren refused to look at Rey. Ren had thrown away everything, even his role as General of the Southern part of occupied France, that Hux would lay down his life to have for a second, all over some french slut who Ren couldn't even look in the eyes now.

As Hux finished his last step, Rey saw how Hux's red hair glow in the candlelight. Rey felt cold and shaky, only barely glancing down to notice how the floor beneath her glistened with her own blood. Hux turned his attention from Rey to Ren, and gave Ren a sharp kick to the ribs. 

"Drag them to the jailhouse. When dawn breaks, I want their testimony, sentencing, and punishments to be public" 

Rey stood in the sunlight, squinting as the bright sun shined in her eyes. She was standing on a platform in the town square, Ren seated next to her. The crowd was filled with her townspeople as well as with the entire german squadron that was occupying the village. She had spent the remainder of the early dawn in the jailhouse, separated from Ren. The soldiers had given her a strip of linen to tie around her leg to stem the flow of blood from her bullet wound. On closer inspection, she noticed that the bullet had only grazed her leg and didn't stay lodged in her flesh. Still, the dull throbbing pain increased with every passing hour. Now, Rey glanced to her side, trying to catch Ren's eye. He refused to look at her though, instead focusing on the wooden slats that made up the floor of the platform. He sported many bruises, but Rey thought to herself that the biggest injury to Ren was his heart. Ren looked broken. 

Click.Click. Click. Hux's metal tipped boots clicked on the stone pavers as he approached the platform. Click. Click. Click. Hux climbed the steps and stood gazing out at the crowd. He focused his attention on Ren and Rey. He had decided earlier that Rey would be prosecuted first, as Ren was the main attraction. Hux wanted to get the show on the road; the sooner Ren was gone then the sooner he would become general, and after receiving news of the successful mass ally landing in Normandy, he was desperate get control in order to help the Germans win the war.

"Mademoiselle, do you admit that you are a member of the French Resistance?" Hux questioned, purposely projecting his voice so everyone in the square could hear. Rey knew there was no use denying, they had evidence and had even caught her in the act.

"Yes" replied Rey unemotionally.

"Mademoiselle, do you admit to having carnal relations with General Ren?"

"...Yes"

"Mademoiselle, do you admit to conspiring to overthrow the German Regime in France?"

"Yes""

Mademoiselle, do you admit to betraying your country, your people, and your blood?"

"...No" Rey's voice cracked but she forced down tears. She would not cry in front of them, she wouldn't give Hux the satisfaction. 

"Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"Yes... I did what I did out of love. I was a member of the resistance for the love of my country and the love of my friends in the resistance. I had an affair with General Ren, to no fault of his own, all out of love I have for the man he was and still is" Rey directed her words towards Ren "and, Ren, I love you. I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted to betray your trust, but I got entangled in these conflicting loves of mine; my love for my country and my love for you. Please know I tried to be true to you. I never tried to lie to you about our relationship; it wasn't a maneuver for the resistance, it really was and is love. I hope you can forgive me" and with her final words, Rey broke down into tears. Hux stood awkwardly next to her, he wasn't quite sure how to handle this tearful woman. 

"Erm...If that's all you have to say in your defense. I, Lieutenant General of the German Forces in Dax, France, sentence you to die by bullet on said crimes, and therefore charge you with several accounts of conspiracy and treason, all of which you have admitted to. You will face your punishment after the prosecution of General Ren. Rey's insides turned cold as adrenaline raced through her veins and as shock froze up her muscles. Death. She was going to die. Each breath was a struggle. Each coherent thought was impossible. Rey was directed and moved towards the bench that Ren sat on and she sat down. 

Ren looked towards Rey, making eye contact with her for the first time since she had been exposed as a resistance member. His eyes looked like shattered glass. He stood up and walked to the spot Rey had been standing on when she had been questioned, keeping eye contact with Rey the whole time. 

"General Ren, do you admit to having carnal relations with Mademoiselle Rey?" Hux said smugly.

"Yes"

General Ren, do you admit to betraying your country, your people, and your blood?"

"The only way I betrayed those things was with who my heart chose to love; I never acted in any unprofessional ways that would have betrayed those things." Ren replied. Hux's smile dropped, realizing that Ren wouldn't go quietly like Rey.

"General Ren, do you admit in assisting those around you with helping to overthrow the German Regime in France?" 

"Not intentionally. If I did assist, it was completely unintentional as I was not aware Mademoiselle Rey was in the french resistance until this morning when the arrest took place." 

"General Ren, do you admit that you are a member of the French Resistance?" 

"No, as I said, Lieutenant General Hux, I had no involvement in the French Resistance"

"General Ren, you lie. You were assisting the French Resistance when you were arrested, if you aren't a member you are at least a strong sympathizer who has turned a blind eye too many times" Hux spat out, anxious to make sure that Ren didn't talk himself out of the death punishment.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense?" said Hux, desperately trying to calm himself.

"Yes... First of all, I didn't lie; I was never part or consciously assisting the resistance. Second, Rey, I understand, ma chere. I hold no anger, resentment, or ill will towards you. My heart will always belong to you ma chere and there's nothing you could do to stop that, I see that now. As for my legal defense, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's as simple as that. Rey and I were upstairs and we came down when we heard a noise. Neither of us had any idea of what was happening. When we got downstairs, Rey was as shocked as I was. She offered to go tell you, Lieutenant General Hux, and was about to do so when my soldiers bursted in and arrested us. Rey is simply confused and succumbed to the pressure of a public interrogation, everything she said was false". It was all lies. Rey felt dread and guild impend over her at the thought at how Ren was tying his fate to her own by lying for her and trying to unroot her condemning testimony and sentencing. 

"Regardless, Mademoiselle Rey has already been sentenced. Her testimony is proven by the fact that we all saw you in a room with two resistance members with hundreds of counterfeit french resistance weapons. Henceforth, your testimony is a proven lie and therefore all your answers will be taken as such. Therefore, General Ren, you will join her in death on the charges of conspiracy and treason, and perjury" Hux said quickly. 

"No, you can't!" yelled Ren, as he rushed over to Rey. His fingers just barely touched Rey's as the soldiers locked onto him and dragged him back into the center of the platform. Hux walked over to Rey and grabbed her wrist, and dragged her onto the center of the platform next to Ren. Ren reached out and desperately clung onto Rey's cold and shaking hand. 

"Rey, I wouldn't change anything. I am glad I met you. I am glad I fell in love with you. And if that means that I have to die, so be it." shouted Ren, eyes latched onto Rey's. Rey shook, eyes focusing on Ren's eyes, dilated with fear. In the corner of her eye, Rey watched the soldiers take out two guns and load them. 

"I.. I love you too Ren. I am so sorry for getting you into this mess. I love you, Ren. More than anything in the world" spilled Rey, realizing that if these words weren't said, they never would be. 

"I know Rey. I don't blame you ma chere." He gripped her hand even harder. Hux raised the guns in both hands and pointed them at Rey's head and Ren's head. 

"With the power vested in me by declaration of Adolf Hitler, I sentence you to die for your crimes against the Reich". Rey drew a breath and looked at Ren. Rey was struck by the revelation deep inside of her that for once she was on the right side. Not the german side or the french side. Not the side of her husband or the side of her affair. Not the side of the french resistance or the side of the occupiers. But the side of her heart. And her heart chose Ren. And as the two shots fired and Rey's and Ren's minds went dark, Rey knew she had made the right choice. She had chosen her Ren and he had chosen her. And at last she was at peace knowing it was better to have loved and been loved, than to have never at all.

 

La fin. Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire!


End file.
